The wind of the change
by lor4eto
Summary: Everything begins with the shooting in the school. Keath still is n’t in Tree Hill, so he won’ die .He comes back later and he gets married to Karen.Meanwhile Lucas and Peyton are in coma after the shouting .Season 3.Pls review
1. Chapter 1

**I don' t own OTH or charecters in it. This is my first OTH fanfic.I hope you like it. It's mostly Naley and Leyton.In this fanfic everything begins with the shouting in the school. Keath still is n't in Tree Hill, so he won' die .He comes back later and he gets married to Karen.Meanwhile Lucas and Peyton are in coma after the shouting .Season 3.**

Chapter one:How everything go wrong

Lucas was standing in the empty hallway. He was carrying Peyton who was unconscious.He could feel how her heartbeat is going slower and slower.He was thinking for a lot of things.One of them was how could Jimmy Edwards go into school with a gun. They were friends.It was so quiet, like this was a cemetery.But this quiеtness was rullend by the slamb of the door. Lucas closed his eyes. He was so close. He knew that Jimmy have heard the noise. He even could hear his steps coming to him.

When Jimmy came, Lucas could see the pain and the signs of tears into his ex-buddy' s eyes.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Jim."The school is locked down"

"I know, Jim, but she is hurt."said Lucas with tears in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to hurt her." said Jim softly.

"Than let us go".-said Lucas.

"I can't!"said Jimmy.

"Jim, she can die."said Lucas.

"So, be it"

"Jim, what happened to you?We were friends!-said Lucas.

"That's right. We were! Before you join that stupid team."said Jimmy."Than you started to ignore me like the others.Just as Mouth."

"Well , is it Mouth's or mine's or her's falt that you are here with a gun."said Lucas.He was already angry. "I know how you feel.I was even worse. But I didn' t came to the scool with a gun, did I? Oh….. if you wanna shout me, than shout me.Just promise to me to help her"

"That' s exactly what that girl Rachel said in the tutor center."said Jimmy.

"Oh , my god, Jimmy! Let them go! Let us go!"said Lucas.

"I' m so sick of this."-said Jimmy. The next noise was this one from the shot.Jimmy looked at the floor and Lucas was laing too.He was shot.

Scared from the noise, the hostages from the tutor center got out.Seeing his brother laing on the floor, Nathan attaked Jimmy.

"Way to go, Edwards.Two people shot in one day."

"I didn't mean to hurt them.And I' m done with it." and he killed himself.

Everyone got out . Lucas and Peyton were drove to the hospital.

In the hospital Haley was holding Nathan's arm. She was so afraid because she could loose her best friends.That Nathan was there gave her some sort of a safety and calm.

Karen was so worried. She was walking around the hospital. She couldn't sit for a minute.

"Karen"said Haley."Have a seat, please."

"No, I can't loose Lucas.I have lost Keath, so if Lucas die …..

"Hey, Luke won't die.Besides that you are not helping him wondering around like this"said Haley.

"Are you sure?"said Karen.

"Well, yeah.He always survives.He is tough.-said Haley, but she was telling this to calm herself instead of Karen.

The door opened and in the room entered Brooke.She was crying.

"Are they okay?" asked Brooke.

"They are still in surgery" said Nathan.

"I came a soon as I could."said Brooke."They reliesed from the school before a few minutes."

The door opened again and the doctor asked:

"Who is here for Lucas Scott and Peyton Sewyer?"

Everyone got up.

"How are they"asked Karen.

"Well, they have lost a lot of blood, but they are stablished at the moment. They will be in a coma for some time."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:Suddenly everything has changed

Karen was sitting next to her son's bed. She was upset and in the same time confused. How could Jimmy do that? She knew him and he was a good boy. But now her child, one of Jimmy' s best friends was in coma because of Jimmy.She looked at Lucas' s face.It was so calm and unbothered from troubles.

It was like after the accident, two years ago. But this time the responsible one was dead.She was as worried than as now.But last time she had Keath. Keath! She had always loved him. She wished, for a chance to tell him that. But he wasn't there. He was after his "fiancee" Jules.

At this moment the door of the room have opened. Karen turned around and she saw him.It was Keath. She stand up and went to hug him.

"Keath!" she said."Oh, god I have missed you!"

"I have missed you too."said Keath."Brooke told me about the accident. How is he?"

" The doctors said he will be in a coma for a few days."said Karen

"And Peyton?"

"She is the same way."

Meanwhile, Nathan and Haley were in Nathan's place.

"I still can't believe that Jimmy shot Lucas and Peyton".said Haley."Especially Lucas.They used to be friends."

"Hales, Jimmy had a problem.He held us as a hostages." said Nathan."Speaking of Lucas and Peyton, have you go see them?"

"Yes. No change."- said Haley.

"I' m sorry I can't see them, but with my junky mum and the mayor who is suppose to be mine and Lucas's father and who is totally waiting me to get out of the house to get into it and move into it."

Haley smiled.It wasn't funny, but she was so worried about Peyton and Lucas , so she tookeverything else as a joke.

"I hope Lucas wakes up soon because he is one of the best players we got.-said Nathan, trying to calm Haley, but she simply looked at him.

"Nate, Lucas has HCM."-said Haley.

"What? Whay didn't he or you told me? –asked Nathan,

"He forced me to promise not to tell anyone.And I suppose he didn't told you because he was scared that you will tell Whitey and he won't play anymore.

"Of course I will tell Whitey.Somebody has to."

"Yeah, I agree with you, I think this is something Lucas should do himself.

"Ok!"said Nathan." But if Lucas don't tell Whitey about the HCM when he wakes up, I will.How do you forsed him to tell you?

"He is taking medications, but he couldn't afford them.Looks like Dan was paying them while Lucas was living with him, but now he isn't. I saw Lucas stealing from the café, and then he told me."

Nathan was very dissapointed from anybody, but mostable at Dan.

"Nate, there is something else. If the HCM don't kill him, the medications will if he continues to play basketball."

"Why"

"Because they slow his heart beat. I told him to start thinking about his own life not the game, but he didn' listen to me.He didn't tell even to Karen."

"What?Is he crazy? He should of told his mother.I' ll tell her. She deserves to know."

"No!He is afraid to tell his mother because she will tell Whitey."

Nathan slaped his head.

"How could be so stupid? To but a game a front of his life."

"Nate, what would you do if you had HCM.

"Maybe, I will be upset, but at least I would tell my mother.Don't worry , Hales. I will make sure he won' t die on the court playing basketball."said Nathan.

"Thank you for this."-said Haley and she kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews

**Thanks for the reviews.****So here it is the next chapter. I hope you like it.And I am sorry but I have already dicided which are the couples: Naley, Brouth,****Leyton.**

Chapter three: Guilty and love

Brooke Davis was in her bed, thinking about Lucas. She loved him since..she couldn't even remember, but she didn't knew did he loved her.She looked outside. It was a terrible storm.The girl remembered that night a few mounths ago when he was staying with her and when he told her, he loved her under the rain. Oh, how romantic was this! But in the same time she remembered that she had found a L/P collection under his bed, so she didn't think he was honest.And she also remembered that terrible week, two years ago, when Lucas was in coma, just like now , and when he got out of the hospital, he broke up with her because of Peyton.

In her room entered Mouth.

"Hey, Brooke.How are you doing?"

"Fine. Just having a little flashbacks" said the brunette.

"About Lucas?"

"Yeah. And Peyton."

"Oh, Brooke, they will be fine, I' m sure." said Mouth trying to calm her.

"But what if I loose them again, Mouth? What if they don't wake up?"

"Oh, Brooke, don't be a pesimist, okay." said Mouth." They will be fine."

"Mouth, do you feel responsible for Jimmy's madness? I mean he was a good boy, right?"

Mouth didn't answer to that question immediately. Jimmy was his best friend, and he was gone now. Mouth did feel guilty, for Jimmy, because he really didn't talk to him from months.He wasn't there, when his friend took those antidepresants, he wasn't there for Jimmy when he needed help.He felt guilty all the time, but he only whispered:

"Yeah, I feel guilty. I feel guilty, and so is everyone else.And he was my best buddy"

"Oh, Mouth, what will I do without you." said Brooke and she hugged him."You are my little brother.

A big sigh came out from Mouth chest.A "little brother" that was he to her.He couldn' t tell her how he feels.He loved her for nearly two years, but for her he always will be a little brother.

* * *

Karen and Keith were in Lucas' s room

"Karen, do you remember when Lucas was here two years ago?"

"Ah… o yeah. And I was mad at you." said Karen.

"And what convinsed you too forgive me?" asked Keith.

Karen didn't answer. She didn' know. In her flashbacks her son was trying to convinse her to forgive Keith, but in the same time she knew she loved Keith. Karen wasn't sure what really convinced her to forgive Keith: that love or Lucas.

"I don't know." she said softly." Maybe Lucas.Oh, Keith, where were you?"

"I was chasing a fake woman." said Keith."I thought I was in love with her, but one day I woke up and I realized that Tree Hill is the place I want to be.

"Really?Why?" asked Karen.

"You know why Karen.I love you, and I wanna marry you." said Keith.

Karen simply smiled. She knew the right answer but she was afraid to say it.

"Keith, I love you too. And of course I will marry you. But now is not the time to plan a wedding.You know, with Lucas who is in coma.We may talk about this when he is better."

"But of course, Karen."said Keith and he kissed her.

* * *

Nathan and Haley went out in the rain, like the last time. It was so romantic, so far away from the sad reality and Haley was happy for the first time since the school shouting.

"Nathan , you always know how to make me happy."

"But, of course I do, Haley James Scott, because I love you, and love makes amazing things."

"Nate, I love you too, and thank you for doing this for me."said Haley with a smile.

" Hales, I know I' ve been ans ass lately to you, and I am sorry.I was just mad at you about the tour thing with Chris Keller."

"Nate, how could you believe there is something between me and this dumb asshole Chris Keller.The true is I missed you very much there, and that's why a came back."said Haley.

"Hales, I wanna be your husband again because as I already told you I love you." said Nathan.

"I want that too."said Haley.

**So what do you think? **

**Next time: Deb is back. Lucas wakes up, but he doesn't remember anything from the shouting and he reveals his true feelings to Peyton, who is still in a coma.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Waking up in the whole different world

Karen was in hospital holding Lucas's arm.Lucas slowly opened his eyes.

"Luke, sweetie, how are you?" asked Karen.She was relieved.

"Fine, but my arm is killing me.Mum, where am I? And why am I here?" asked Lucas.He was confused.He couldn't remember anything since he got out from the library carrying Peyton.

"Wait, you don't remember?"asked Karen.

"Remember what?"

"You got shot by Jimmy Edwards and that's why you are in the hospital."

"Peyton. How is she? A couldn't save her."

"Sweetie, calm down." said Karen trying to make her son lie down in the bed again."She is still unconscious and you just woke up.You' ve been in a coma for two days.I will talk to the doctor."

Karen felt relieved about that, Lucas was awake and told the doctor:

"Doctor Smith, Lucas Scott is awake."

The doctor ran into the patient' s room.

* * *

Meanwhile Nathan and Haley were in their old apartment.

"My mom is back in the town with my uncle Cooper.She gave me her blessning for our marrage."

"Really? That's great." said his wife.In that moment her phone rung.It was Karen.Haley picked it up."Yeah, hey Karen . What? We are coming right over."

"What?Is Luke ok?" asked Nathan.

"Yeah.He is awake come on. Let' s go!" said Haley.

It took them twenty minutes to get in the hospital.

"Hey, Karen.How is he?"saked Haley.

"He is fine.He doesn't remember the part when Jimmy shout him, but the doctors said it is temporary. He is talking to Keith right now about this marrage thing."

"What? Keith is back? And what marrage thing?"asked Haley suspiciously.

Karen showed them the ring.

"Congratulations!" said Haley and Nathan in one voice.

Keith went out of the room.

"Keith, how did he accept the news?"

"Perfect.He hugged me and told me it was about time."

"What? He is suppose to be in bed all the time."said Karen.

Nathan smiled.He got in the room and saw his brother walking trough the room.

"Hey, man."

"Oh, hey."

"How are you doing?"

"Fine.I don' t need to lie down, because my mum sais so."

"Oh, really, just like you don't need to tell her about you HCM true results."

"Haley told you, didn't she?" said Lucas.

"Yeah and thank god she told me. Luke, you won't play because I am not gonna let you play. You will tell Whitey."

"I won't tell!"

"Luke, basketball is a GAME."

"That is exactly what my mum would say if I tell her."

"Ok, than I will.And it's for your own safety."

"Please, don't. I will talk to her about it some day but until then please keep it a secret."

"When you will talk to her, Luke? When you get your first heart attack?"

"Listen, I know I am selfish righ now , but I am going talk to her about it once the season is over.Please, Nate!Do it for me and for Whitey- this is his last season."

"OK, Luke, where are you going?"

"I need to see Peyton."

"You now she is still in a coma, right."

"Yeah of course I know.But this is the only way to tell her."

"Tell her what?"

"That I'm in love with her."

"What?And what about Brooke?You don't want to start this lover tryangle?" asked Nathan wth a remind of his brother's previous relationships with them both.

"No, I don' t.That's exactly why I am telling her when she is in coma. I love Brooke and I don't wanna mess up the things again.

"Yeah" said Nathan.

* * *

Lucas entered slowly into Peyton's room.It was right next to his.He looked at her beatiful

face.

"Hey, Peyt." he said softly." I need you to know that there was a reason to go into the school two days ago.I needed to save you.For myself.Because I love you and I always will. But I love Brooke too and I don't want to mess up things with her again and that's why we can't be together no matter how much I love you.I just needed to tell you this.Yo  
u have to wake up soon ,because I need you and I'm sure Brooke needs you"

**I'm sorry it is short, but I don't have much musa at the moment.There are only two chapters left in this fic. **

**Next time:Lucas is out of the hospital and still trying to remember what happened in the hall.Karen fights Deb for the dealership fire and their friendship is over.Brooke falls in love with someone unexpeted even for her. **


End file.
